This invention relates to new and useful improvements in dispensers, particularly dispensers for fluent materials such as powdered or granular materials similar to powdered milk, sugar, instant coffee and the like. However, it will be appreciated that the dispenser is not limited to use with these materials.
It is desirable when using such materials, that they be dispensed reasonably accurately and with a certain consistency of volume so that the user can be assured of obtaining exactly the same amount each time. For example, with instant coffee, individual tastes vary and it is not always desirable that a level teaspoon or tablespoon of the instant coffee powder be used. Some people prefer a stronger coffee and others prefer a weaker brew. With conventional measuring spoons it is difficult to adjust upwardly or downwardly with any consistency so that unless a level measure is required, such consistency is impossible to obtain. The same remarks may be applied to the dispensing of powdered milk, sugar and other such commodities.
Certain dispensers for fluent materials are known but once again these usually are provided with fixed dispensing volumes so that once again it is difficult to adjust for individual tastes.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages by providing an automatic dispenser for such materials in which the metering portions thereof are readily adjusted from a maximum to a minimum volume and any desired volume therebetween, merely by turning the actuating lever or handle thus enabling an individual to obtain the desired volume of material on a repeatable basis.
In accordance with the invention there is provided a dispenser for fluent materials comprising in combination a hopper for holding said material, said hopper including an apertured base, said apertured base including a pair of feeding apertures one on each side of a center line of said base, a metering and dispensing plate supported below said base for partial rotational movement relative to the vertical axis of said dispenser from one dispensing position through to another dispensing position and vice versa, means to support said plate relative to said base, dispensing means situated below said plate and operatively connected therewith, and means in said plate for metering fluent material from said hopper and dispensing same through said dispensing means, said means in said plate including aperture means formed through said plate, one of said aperture means aligning with one of said feeding apertures in said base and the other of said apertures aligning with said dispensing means, when said plate is in one dispensing position, and the other of said aperture means aligning with the other of said feeding apertures and the one said aperture means aligning with said dispensing means, when said plate is in the other dispensing position.
Another aspect of the invention consists of a dispenser for fluent materials comprising in combination a hopper for holding said material, support means for said hopper, said hopper including a base having a pair of feeding apertures therethrough, a dispensing plate supported below said base, means to support said plate for partial rotation about a vertical axis, from a metering position to a dispensing position and vice versa, a pair of metering apertures formed through said plate and dispensing means situated below said plate and communicating therewith, said plate being movable from a first position to a second position and vice versa, one of said metering apertures being operatively connected to one of said feeding apertures, and the other of said metering apertures being operatively connected to said dispensing means, when said plate is in one position, and the other of said metering apertures being operatively connected with the other of said feeding apertures and said one of said metering apertures being operatively connected to said dispenser means, when said plate is in the other position.
A yet further advantage of the invention is to provide a device of the character herewith described which is simple in construction, economical in manufacture and otherwise well suited to the purpose for which it is designed.
With the foregoing in view, and other advantages as will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates as this specification proceeds, the invention is herein described by reference to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, which includes a description of the preferred typical embodiment of the principles of the present invention, in which: